The Darkest Love
by xLover's moonx
Summary: REWRITTEN! Meet Lilac the hedgehog. She's any ordinary hedgehog. Except her brother is Sonic the hedgehog who is a hero. Sonic keeps getting into trouble and she's fed up. So the only thing she can do is ask for the dark one's help. All she has to do is trade her soul. Simple enough right? Only now she has to live with him and he insults her in every way possible. It's a nightmare!
1. Trading my soul

**Hey, it's me again with another story. I hope you enjoy it. And please review.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Trading my soul

Have you ever experienced a decision that changed the whole of your life? One that saved someone you loved but sacrificed everything else you held close to you. It could happen to you in a five years time or tomorrow. I had no time. I was an ordinary girl and it was my last resort. I had no other choice. It was my worst decision I ever made however I went in knowing that already. But looking back at it now I think it was the best experience that would ever happen to me.

My name is Lilac the hedgehog. Back when I was still a kid I had a baby brother. You would have heard of him. He's the blue hedgehog that is always running around all over he place. Sonic the hedgehog. You won't have heard of me. Sonic didn't even know he had an older sister, until a few years ago. We were split up when we were very young. Sonic grow up with Uncle chuck to look after him. They got into so much trouble; it was unbelievable. Uncle chuck died when Dr Egg Man turned him into a robot. He was the only family Sonic knew, and I regrettably never knew Uncle. Sonic couldn't get over this; he shut himself away from the world. He ignored everyone and refused to see anything from the outside of his bedroom walls. He was killing himself from the inside out.

Enough of the tearjerker. Sonic and me are here now; together. That's what counts.

As my name suggests it I'm a lilac hedgehog. My hair goes down to my waist, but is clipped back at the top. I usually wear long pale coloured t-shirts with black leggings, or a tank top with bright jeans. Everyone says I look like my mother, and I do see why. Sonic and me both inherited her dark forest green eyes. Every time I look at myself in the mirror or look at Sonic's eyes I'm reminded of her. I hate the feeling and at first I would never look in the mirror. But even worse I would feel disgusted when I looked at Sonic. And would curse him for having her eyes. In the end I loved him with all my heart and his smile melted my cold heart. I still miss mum. However I feel like a part of her is still with me.

Although our life still isn't perfect; it will never be. This dreadful man is interfering with Sonic's life. Sonic always defeats him but because he keeps coming back Sonic has no time for his friends. He's like some flu virus that you just can't shake. Sonic is slowly moving further away from his friends, and a rift is ripping through their friendship. I'm worried if something happens to me, he won't have anyone to go to, and will once again be left alone. But this time he won't be able to pull himself back out. I hate Dr Egg Man for ruining my little brother's life! I want more than anything for him to stop.

Especially since Sonic's wedding is coming up. I want him to have happy life with his fiancée, Amy Rose. She is a very kind pink hedgehog. I like her a lot, and I'm glad that she is going to become part of our family. She understands Sonic really well. This is another reason why I want Dr Egg Man to stop. I want them to be happy together, with their children and friends. I want Sonic to be able to spend time with them. I don't want him to have to leave his children.

Is that too much to ask for?

It seems it is.

I think I might have to take matters into my own hands. I have nothing in this world. I only have Sonic, but he now has Amy, his friends and soon a family. He'll hate that I'm gone, but he won't be alone. He doesn't need me to watch over his life, and see him grow. I'll miss him. I wanted to be with him anyway, after being separated for so long, but it is not to be.

It's the only way. The hardest decision in my life. Sonic or my soul.

* * *

I wondered through the dark, eerie woods. It was cold that night, but it seemed to be even colder under the trees' shadowy presence. Their bony fingers draped above you, cutting off any moonlight that dared try and shine into this place. The only sounds that I heard were the pine needles under my feet. I didn't even hear an owl, so I guessed the animals hated this place as well. I felt like I was in a cage because the tree trunks enclosed me in a threatening way. I shivered as a icy wind wailed past me. The only thing that stopped me from breaking down right on the spot was the smell of pine. It brought back happy memories of when me, mum, dad and baby Sonic would walk here. Before it became an almost dead forest. I knew I couldn't turn around now, because I had managed to slip away in the dead of night without anyone noticing me. I was glad that I didn't have any trouble trying to get out. I knew it would be a stab to my heart if I saw anyone. But I understood that my hardest task was yet to come, and it laid just up ahead.

As I walked I came across a glade. It, unlike the forest, let the moon's gaze in, so it created a glow about the area. The glade had a small waterfall; flowing into a river. This river went through the middle of the glade, which separated the wild flowers to the rocky cliffs. As I stood on the flowers side, a dark figure stood in the shadows of the cliffs. Of what I could make of him he had dark masculine tight jeans and black mid calf punk boots. I couldn't see his face for there was a black cloak that hid it in shadow. He was very mysterious.

So this was the dark one. I had only read about him. I read that he rarely ever helps us mortals, and when he does there's one thing you must give in return. Your soul. I knew I was prepared for this. I needed to help Sonic in any way possible. But once I saw him there I stated to feel deathly cold. He was inhuman in the way he look at me. I felt like I was falling into a dark abyss and the world was carving in on top of me. I guessed this is what the devil was like. We stood there for a few moments just watching each other seeing who would crack first.

'Hello Lilac, how are you today?' His voice was like stone, and lacked any emotion to it. He might have been the one to speak first, but I felt like I was the one that had cracked. If I wasn't scared then I was now. But I mustn't show it. He would think I was weak, that I couldn't handle it. So I pulled myself to my highest height, and stared at him with equally no emotion.

'Fine, but you know what I'm here for.' I replied harshly. 'So lets just get to the point.' I tried to stare down at him as if he was nothing. I didn't work. He just laughed it off. He through back his head and laughed into the night's sky. It was a rough cold laugh, which I didn't like one bit.

'Now, now. No need to be so livid.' He was mocking me and I felt ever word a painful stab to my soul. He turned has gaze back to me. And this time I was the who was being looked down on, as if I was nothing. 'I have to say your putting on a brave act' He slowly walked closer. As he splashed through the river he said 'But I can see you're scared of me.'

How did he know, it wasn't possible. My eyes widened in shock. He took another step towards me and I took one back. He took a few more and I took a few more away.

'Are we dancing now' He said has he come closer, I could hear the smirk in his voice. 'Because I don't think you have any where to go.' I gave him a puzzled expression, what did he mean.

'What do you mean?' I bit my lip and tried to push my anger down. I hated it where people would joke around like that. I would normally say something I always regretted later. I didn't need his comments on top of the reaction I got from him. I did need his help though. So I shut up. But instead of answering he took a step forward. And in response I took one back. And then it hit me. He was right; I had nowhere to go. It literally hit me. My back was now against a big tree trunk, and the large roots were on either side of me. My only way out was where he stood. It was like some prison and he was my guard. He kept coming closer, and my knees kept trembling. When he was only a meter away my knees gave out and I sank to the moss-covered floor. He crouched down in front of me.

'I like you. I think I will give you what you want.' He reached out and grabbed my chin with a glove-covered hand, between his index and thumb, tilting it up to meet his gaze. Even this close I still couldn't see his face. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw his blood red eyes. I paled and my blood drained from my body. The fierceness in them made me tense still. But inside I was quivering with fear. 'Meet me here the night after your brothers wedding.' He stood up and looked down at me. 'Remember I only want your soul in return.'

'Yes' that was all I could say in reply. He had broken down my walls with only looking at me. Now I felt open and vulnerable. He gave a satisfying nod before he suddenly vanished in a swirl of black smoke. Leaving me to wonder and think over what happened.

* * *

**Please review. It would mean so much to me!**

**It gets much better in the second and third chapters!**


	2. I'll miss you

**Okay so here's the second chapter. I've mostly written the whole story so I'll hopefully get it finished quite quickly. Until then bear with me. I know most writers will probable say this but please review my story. Even if it is just a small 'good' or 'great' **

**But seriously guys I'm crying my eyes out over here. I need these reviews!**

**Here's the second chapter;**

* * *

Chapter 2 – I'll miss you

Sonic and Amy's wedding was a month later. Even though it was my last day with them it was a very happy one. Since it was a special occasion I decided to wear a dress. I hated them and Sonic was surprised when I walked up to the front of the church to see how he was. It was a mid thigh and plain dark purple. It had a black belt around my waist, with a white gem to the left side of it. It tightly fitted my top half and showed off my curves, but then swished out at the hips. Even though it was light and floated with each step I still didn't want to wear it. But when the ceremony started I forgot about it and focused on the happy couple. Through out the ceremony Sonic grinned like a mad man. He seemed to be the happiest thing alive. At the beginning he couldn't help but stare at Amy as she walked down to the alter. I couldn't blame him. Amy was so beautiful in her cream dress. It was simple but elegant. It was strapless with lots of sparkles at the top, which faded as they went down the bodice. The skirt flowed down her legs. It wasn't the normal skirt that went out a bit with lots of layers and went all puffy. It had about three thin layers so you could see her leg shape.

The reception was in a big white marquee, which had fairy lights all around. The tables were circular with white cloth draped over and had a small candle in the middle. It was very romantic and had Sonic and Amy's touch with it. The theme was their first date. When Sonic took Amy ice-skating. So everything was covered with sparkles and light blue and white snowflakes.

Since Amy didn't have any parents either I gave a speech instead of the Brides father. I wished them luck and hoped they would be very happy together. Once the speeches were over it was time to cut the cake. We all laughed as they stuffed each other's faces with it. It was very touching and everyone could see they loved each other with all their hearts. When it came to the dancing everyone was up either as a group or as a couple. Even the people who couldn't dance for their life still went up and had some fun. There were lots of happy faces as the disco lights shined on the dance floor. I was glad I was here to celebrate with them. It was a shame I would be leaving them. Near the end of the night the slow songs came on and all the couples started to sway to the music. I went outside to cool myself down and watch the stars. It was a beautiful night to have a wedding. The full moon lit the sky up, has if congratulating the happy couple. The stars seemed to dance with the music as they sparkled. As I watched them a soft breeze swayed with my hair as I heard someone step outside to join me. Out of the corner of my eye I could make out the colour of combat blue. It was Sonic. I turned to smile at him. He was glowing with happiness.

'Hey, great wedding.' I said watching him. He looked cute with his tux on. At the ceremony he was neat and smart, but now he was more laid back. The jacket sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his shirt was loose and untucked. The bridesmaids had been running around half the night trying to get him and the groomsmen to tuck the back in. I then noticed his tie was missing. Well I didn't know were the hell that was, but I don't think we'll be able to find it under all those stamping feet.

'Thanks. I'm really glad that you made it.' He turned towards me. 'It wouldn't have been the same without you.'

'I wish you luck for the future and on your honeymoon.' I giggled as her turned red. He coughed and tried to pretend that his jacket sleeve was more interesting. But the blush still didn't retreat.

'Ya, well you'll be there to help me along in the future.' He looked back up at me with a small smile on his face. However I couldn't match it. At that moment my heart shattered, and I was sent spiraling. I wasn't going to be there. I couldn't look at him as I said it. So I turned around.

'Actually Sonic I need to go some where for a while.' I looked down at the ground only imagining what his face would be like.

'Oh,' he sounded hurt; I winced. 'Just hurry back.' I turned back around to him with a puzzled look on my face.

'I thought you would be much sadder.' I still didn't get it. Why wasn't he angry with me?

'I am sad,' he smiled lightly at me. 'However I know you have to go. And I've known you long enough that I won't be able to stop you.' His grin widened. 'And as I said before hurry back. I want to see you soon.' He put his hand on my shoulder. And I looked into his eyes. He was hurt that we would were parting again, and he didn't understand fully. However he trusted me and understood enough.

'I will be back as soon as I can.' I smiled. That promise I would never break, because I knew I would see him again. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. I would really miss my hyperactive baby brother. He said goodbye and went back inside. I noticed Amy passing him and put her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a look saying she understood. That probable meant she had heard our conversation. I was really glad they had met. They were perfect for each other.

She came out to come and stand next to me.

'You heard the whole thing didn't you?' I was staring up at the sky with my eyes closed so I didn't see her face. Just like with Sonic I didn't won't to see her reaction.

'Yeah.' Her voice was sweet and kind. I like that about her. You could talk about your worries with her, and just listening to her voice soothed you. 'We'll miss you, I know Sonic wanted to be with you more.' I smiled.

'I'm going to miss you all.' I opened my eyes and looked at her. She looked even more beautiful in the full moon's gaze. She was a true beauty.

'What aren't you telling Sonic?' She smiled sadly. How did she know?

'How did you know?' I voiced my question aloud as I looked at the ground.

'The way you said goodbye, as if you wouldn't see us again.' She hit the nail on the head on that one. I guess she really did know. Deep down I knew I couldn't hide it from everyone, yet I still kept trying.

'It's something like that.' I looked back at her. My smile broadened. 'But I promised him I'll be back. And I don't plan on breaking it.' She smiled back as she hugged me tightly. 'Look after him will you. You know how reckless he gets.'

'I will with all my heart.' She said kindly, and sniffed lightly as if holding the tears back. We hugged for a little bit longer until someone came out of the marque. I looked up; it was Sonic smiling his head off.

'Come on inside with the others.' He came up to Amy and put an arm around her waist. I put my arm around his shoulders and ruffled his hair. He scowled and tried to fix it as me and Amy laughed.

We went back inside to finish of the party with everyone. I was the happiest I had been all evening, and I could real enjoy myself now.

* * *

When it was the last hour left my feet were killing me, but I still hadn't lost my smile. Half the guest had left already, but I wanted to stay until the end. I didn't want to miss a second. The last dance was a slow dance, so I sat at a table watching all the couples. They seemed all to be deeply in love. Shame I wouldn't be able to feel that type of feeling.

The end came to soon, because now I had to say a proper goodbye. We all went out into the dark night. It hadn't been as warm as it was earlier so people were wrapping the jackets and shawls around them. In the middle of the crowd Sonic came up to me. He hugged me and lifted my feet off the ground as he swung me around. I laughed.

'I'll miss you so much, sis.' He stared into my eyes has he said it. 'Remember what you promised?'

'Yeah.' I smiled as I turned to Amy. 'Congratulations Mrs. Hedgehog.' She blushed lightly has I said that. The others cheered in agreement. Knuckles the red echidna whistled and Sonic shot him a death glare. We laughed as knuckles girlfriend, Rouge the white bat, hit him lightly round the head. Somethings would never change.

'Good luck.' She said. I hugged her quickly before I turned back to Sonic.

'Break her heart and I'll kill you.' His happy go lucky face quickly turned priceless.

'Shouldn't you tell that to Amy. I'm your brother.' He whined as we all laughed. Amy and me put our arms around each other's waists and grin like there was no tomorrow.

'Us sisters-in-law must stick together.' Amy giggled in reply. They all laughed again as I stuck my tongue out at him. This is why I made my decision to trade my soul. They all mean so much to me, and I want the best for them. Lucky no one noticed my masked smile slip for a second.

We all said night to each other and left.

* * *

I didn't live that far away so I walked back. Even if it was slightly cold and it had started to rain; it was a very magical night. The street lamps lit they way and made each raindrop glitter before shattering into a million pieces. I looked up into the sky letting the raindrops fall onto my face cooling it down. I was now completely soaked through to the bone, but I didn't care. I started to splash in the puddles and spin as the water splashed up at me. My black high heels were swinging from my hands, because I had taken them off long ago to relive the pain in my feet. I was happy just like this.

I wondered into the local park. It was just a normal park, but it was more than that. I had so many memories here. I thought about all the times I had come here while I sat down on one of the swings. I started to flick my legs back and forward. I liked the feeling of the air rushing though my hair, and when I closed my eyes I remembered doing this a lot one I was younger. We had no worries; it was so easy when we were younger. We didn't have to worry about our life, because it was rolled out in front of us already. As I thought about this, unwanted memories slipped back in.

As I remembered these long forgotten memories, that I had locked in a box and put to the back of my mind, I dug my heels into the ground. The swing came to a complete stop with a squeak. I shook my head fiercely to get them back out. Even so a few tears fell down my cheeks. I didn't even try to hide them or wipe them away. I just let them roll down my face. While I looked down at the wet ground I felt a presence behind me. Suddenly a mouth came to my ear and whispered.

'You're not pretty when you cry.' The voice was cold. It sounded like they were mocking me. I quickly abandoned the swing as I stood up, and I swung my arm around. But all that it was met with was air and black smoke. Had I imagined it? But I was sure I had heard that voice before.

In the end I managed to make my way home.

* * *

It was the night after my brother's wedding. I sat there watching the clock. The hands were quickly turning as if taunting me, telling me time waits for no one. As the big hand ticked another minute the clock struck eleven o'clock and it chimed eleven times. The clock had to be wrong. It couldn't be that time already. The time had gone to fast for my liking. I mean this was my last few moments of freedom, couldn't time be a bit more sympathetic. But I was wrong. No one can escape time, not forever.

I looked one last time around my small house before shutting the door forever.

* * *

**So the next chapter is when Lilac will have to go with the dark one. But that's all I'm saying. No spoilers!**

**As I said before please review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l **

**l**

**l**

**V**

**You know you want to**


	3. Completing our bargain

**Okay so I said I would rewrite the last chapters and have. I had originally planned to upload a chapter every one or two weeks. This time I thought screw that! I'm uploading the next chapter. I have my reasons. This chapter is where things get moving a bit more.**

**And as any writer would ask please R&R! **

* * *

Chapter 3 - completing our bargain

I sat there watching the clock. The hands were quickly turning as if taunting me, telling me time waits for no one. As the big hand ticked another minute the clock struck eleven o'clock and it chimed eleven times. The clock had to be wrong. It couldn't be that time already. The time had gone to fast for my liking. I mean this was my last few moments of freedom, couldn't time be a bit more sympathetic. But I was wrong. No one can escape time, not forever.

I looked one last time around my small house before shutting the door forever.

* * *

I trudged down the quite road. Unlike the other night the moon was nowhere to be found. It was hidden behind the blackening storm clouds. It gave the atmosphere a bleak, cold and forbidding feeling. I wished I had put something slightly warmer on, because now I was shivering. Instead I wrapped my arms around my body in hope of finding some warmth. I looked up into the sky, and saw the clouds had become even more terrifying. Suddenly a small cold raindrop landed on my cheek. It ran down and off my chin. Soon that one raindrop turned into a light shower. But then started to get heavier until the rain was so hard that it lashed at my skin making me wince. Unfortunately I was only wearing a dark blue pair of jeans, a purple short sleeved top that had black sequins and black flowers on. The rain was now going through my black all-star converses, and making my feet all soggy and wet. Any chance of finding warmth was now gone.

The trees seemed to be in danger of getting ripped out of the ground, because the wind was raging furiously. Their leaves were whirling around me and up and down the street in a wild dance. They were blown to a spot then the moment they touched it they were blown to another.

Abruptly the whole world around me flashed in a white light and the sky roared loudly. I opened my eyes wide, and my heart thumped heavily in my chest. I hate thunder and lightning. It happened again and again. I crouched down and put my hands over my ears and scrunched my eyes up as much as possible. I wanted it to go away. It scared me and I hated it. I rocked back and forward on my heels trying to block out the sounds. Unexpectedly a clap a thunder went off very close by and it thundered in my ears. I jumped up and stumbled forwards. I had to get away from here. My vision became blurred as I carried on, but I could just make out the dark shadow of the forest, which was illuminated by another flash of lightning. I staggered quickly under the protection of the trees, tripping over their roots in the process. I picked myself up and thanked that the tree branches did block out the lightning.

I wiped my watery eyes and carried on to my destination. I thought the forest would have been spookier but it was just the same as before. Although I had chosen a different path and there seemed to be more brambles this way. I had managed to shove my way through a thick layer of them and now the woods opened out into a small pathway. The dead leaves crunching under my feet and the light sound of rain above was the only noise. It was surprisingly comforting.

Soon enough there was the clearing. Luckily the rain and thunder had stopped, so I wasn't frightened any more. The moon, however, was still not out. This made the glade drown in shadow. I walked to the middle and looked around for the dark one. He didn't seem to be around, but I decided to keep my guard up. I listened for any sound that might suggest that he was coming, but I still jumped when I heard someone talk.

'You're late.' I quickly turned around and wished I hadn't, because now my nose was staring at his chest. Why did he have to be taller? I looked up at him in denial.

'I think you'll find I was here first.' I smirked, but still took a step away. I didn't like the feeling I was getting from being so near. He then matched my smirk with one of his own. Although I couldn't see his face I could hear it as he spoke.

'Actually I was here half an hour ago.' He took a step forward but I didn't take another one back. I stood my ground smirking back up at him, and cocked an eyebrow.

'Did you really want to see me that much?' I crossed my arms as he took a step back. Mister Mysterious had just been out smarted by me. I was now doing a happy dance inside, because I had won this round. But my dance was smashed when he started to laugh. It wasn't like before. This time the laugh was real and not harsh like the other. It was warm, and I surprising liked it.

'Only in your dreams darling.' As he said this he stepped forward again and put his index finger under my chin. He bent his face down slightly, but didn't do anything else. We were silent for a moment, until he randomly asked, 'Why is your face wet?'

'Well Sherlock, it has been raining.' I said sarcastically and glared at him as if it was obvious. Was he really that stupid or was it a joke. I couldn't tell. He shook his head.

'That's not what I meant.' He put a finger on my left cheek and stocked it. A little too touchy. But it felt relaxing with it there, and my body ignored my brain as my eyes closed. 'I meant, why are you crying?' My relaxation was dissolved and I was left stunned. How did he know I been crying. My eyes opened wide and my face whitened. I couldn't let him know I cried because I was scared of thunder and lightening. Otherwise he would think I was a weakling. So I said the first thing that came to mind, and sounded believable.

'Well, you did force me to leave my family and friends behind!' This anger wasn't fake, even if it had been a cover up. He had made me say goodbye to the only family I have left, and friends that I had only just met, but become so close to. Even if I had meant what I said I still felt guilty for saying it so fiercely. I chewed my bottom lip and opened my mouth to say something, but before I could he turned his back to me. He was annoyed. I just knew it. Even if he was the dark one he still showed a tiny amount of emotion. The curtain fell over him again and he didn't let out any more emotions.

'You were the one who came to me for help. So don't go blaming me.' His voice was back to being its ordinary cold as stone. Without looking at me he through a piece of worn out paper at my face. I peeled it off and looked at it, but before I had time to read it he said, 'To complete the barging all you have to do is sign and put a few drops of blood underneath.'

I eyed back down and noticed it was a contracted and there were about twenty names and drops of blood underneath. It looked like this was the same contracted that everybody had. Some of the names were written in fancy writing and others had sharp storks. I then read the contract agreements. It was long and confusing, however I think it was a complicated way of saying you're a saddo who needs help and this is your last resort. It was _so_ nice. When I was satisfied I looked back up.

'Do you have a pen I could use?' I didn't have a pen on me, because it isn't exactly the first thing you would think to bring. As if like magic he wiped out a black fountain pen. I took it carefully, knowing that this pen would help capture my freedom. With shaky hands I took the pen lid off and placed the pen on the page. I slowly engraved my name on top the paper in black ink. It was small but neat, and said my name clearly. Lilac the Hedgehog.

When my gaze drifted towards the dark one I noticed he had turned back round to face me. Although all his movements became hurried he took my hand gently with the palm facing upwards. He then seized the pen and stabbed it quickly onto the tip of my index finger. It didn't hurt that much; only a sharp prick really. Yet I still pulled back, but he held my hand firmly, but carefully in place. A small scarlet bead balanced on my finger, before running side wades, leaving a trail behind. It then dropped lightly on the creamy page, were it stained it a deep red. A few more drops followed and shattered near it. The dark one let go of my hand, which went limp to my side, and scanned the contracted. He nodded his head and pocketed it and the pen.

'Are you ready to go?' He looked straight at me holding out his hand. I eyed his hand suspiciously before lightly placing my hand in his. He then put an arm around me quickly. Even through his glove I could feel his warmth. It was comforting and I strangely felt safe. But as soon as we touched there was blackness. I felt dizzy, and cold. I wanted to throw up, but there was nothing there; only black. I didn't know where I was. This world was new to me. Was it the dark one's world? All these questions kept buzzing through my head and it started to pound. It ached so much; that it felt like it would explode. Like when you've been drunk and then you have a hangover. Except ten times worse.

When I thought it wouldn't end a light appeared and I was in my ordinal position, with his arm around me and my hand in his. But we had moved. Instead of standing in the dark glade I now stood in a courtyard. It had paved stones and a fountain in the middle. The fountain had a maiden pouring water out of a jug. Ivy was growing around it; twisting its way up her. I stepped forward slightly but I wish I hadn't. Because I stumbled forward and collapsed. The dark ones macular arms were around me in an instant, and I felt safe again. Suddenly my head started to pounded again and I winced.

'W-what happened?' I stammered as I looked to the dark one for answers.

'I transported us to my world.' He then started to chuckle. 'It must have been your first time. You're tried that's all, so all you needed is some rest.' As he said this I swore I heard some concern in his voice. But as he said before I was just tried so I was probable imagining things. My head continued to throb and I knew I wasn't imagining the world spinning around me. I felt weak and my vision faded. Blackness swallowed me up and I fainted.

* * *

I was still surrounded in blackness, but my headache had finally stopped. I felt comfortable and relaxed. Underneath me felt soft and fluffy like I was on a bed. I could feel the sun shining on my face.

I tried to open my eyes and was immediately shocked with the bright light. I put a hand up to block it out. Once my eyes had adjusted themselves I took my hand away. I strained to sit up, but found I was still a little dizzy, and I winced. I gave up and thumped back down. While I waited I took in my surroundings. I was indeed on a bed; a big bed at that. It was a four-poster bed and had scarlet covers. My head was on plump ivory pillows that were just right. Not to big that your head melted into them and never seemed to be able to come out, and they weren't hard as rock so they hurt your neck. There was a small ivory coloured table on either side of the bed. There was also a ivory coloured carpet that looked so fluffy. On the opposite wall there were two doors, and I had yet to know where they lead. I found out that the thing that had let the light in were in fact a pair of French doors, which lead onto a balcony. Scarlet curtains hung in front, but for some reason were not drawn. Between me and the French doors were a set of scarlet couches, and an armchair. They all face in towards a scarlet coffee table, and big fireplace right next to them. All in all it was a nice room.

When I didn't feel dizzy anymore I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stretched my aching limps. They seemed sore for some reason. After I stretched I managed to trudge my way over to the French doors and heave them open. It was a cool day out. The breeze ruffled my hair slightly. The sky was a light blue and had a few clouds, but it wasn't cold and it wasn't hot either. It was just right.

The balcony overlooked a courtyard. It looked oddly familiar.

I was tapping my chin trying to remember when all of a sudden all the memories from last night came flooding back to me. I remembered how the dark one and me were transported here, and how we ended up in the courtyard. It looked slightly different in the day, but it was the same one. The fountain of the maiden with ivy growing up it. However from higher up I could see a forest on the other side of the wall. It wasn't like the other forest from my world, this one looked healthy and green. So this was were the dark one lived. I never imagined it to be like this, because didn't get me wrong it was a really nice place. But it wouldn't be the first place I would think of. This just goes to show don't read a book by its cover.

When I came back inside I realized that there were still the two doors I didn't know about. I went up to the one furthest away from the French doors and opened it. I was amazed by what I saw. Hidden behind the door was a walk in wardrobe. Any girl would kill to have it; it was so huge. At the top were shelves that had striped hatboxes, which were in neat rows. Underneath was hanger after hanger of dresses, jeans, skirts, shirts, shorts, tops, trousers anything you could think of. But right at the bottom were the shoes. Oh how many shoes there were. Flats, high-heels, pumps, sandals, trainers, knee high boots, ankle boots, converses, uggs just like the clothes there were as many as you could think of. Finally on the back wall there were lots of draws. One had underwear and things like that, but the others were paradise. They had bags, sunglasses, necklaces, bracelets, earrings and many other accessories. I think I had dead and gone to heaven!

Before I could go mad I closed that door and made my way to the next. I wasn't as amazed as the other one, but I was still surprised. The bedroom had its own bathroom. The floor was cladded in ivory coloured floor tiles, and was really shiny. The bath was in the middle the room and let you look out side. There was also a Jacuzzi in the corner and could probable fit eight people in. Right by the door was a marble table with a big mirror in front of it. I guessed you would do your hair and make-up there. The room was split in two by a small wall and on the other side were the toilet, sink and cabinets.

I really liked this bedroom and I hoped I would get to stay here.

I then noticed that on the left side of the bed there were some big double doors. I went and opened one of them a crack. I opened it slightly wider and stuck my whole head out. It was a corridor. The corridor had lots of other doors that were tightly shut, and a staircase at the end of it. At the other end was a big window. I decided I would leave the safety of the room and venture on. I went along towards the stairs. As I came near I saw that the stairs were a grand staircase and led down toward a large hallway. This hallway had white marble floors and had several corridors and doors leading else were. I decided I would go through the giant doors at the front. My footsteps were the only sound that echoed. I hurried down the stairs and across the hallway. I heaved the heavy door open and winced. The sun painfully struck my eyes and I had to blink until I could see again.

There aren't any words to describe this place. It was beautiful. No it was a paradise. It was basically one big garden, which was so breathtaking. The plants were in as many colours that you could think of. They covered every space so wherever you looked you saw different kinds. The flowers gave of intoxicating scents, and blended in with the different shades of greens. Some of the plants looked similar to the ones that are from my world, but others looked like something from a manga. And they all gave off a magical feeling and seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. As I walked down a winding path, which twisted among all the stunning plants, something whizzed past me. I swear I heard a light giggle and sparkles shine in my eyes. I looked around but I was alone.

Suddenly I heard a rustling from some purple flowers to my left. I leaned closer and I saw the same sparkles as before. I pushed the flowers back and my eyes widened as I they landed on a pixie. The pixie was too busy looking at a flower to notice me. But I was too surprised to care if it did. I knew this place seemed to give off a magical feeling, but that's all I thought it was. A feeling. However it seems some magical creatures do actually exist. While I was admiring the pixie it looked up at me. It let out a small gasp out and whizzed past me in a shower of sparkles. I had just enough time to blink before I whipped around and tried to find them. My eyes darted to a few remaining sparkles and I was just in time to see it race around the bend in the path. I quickly followed and as I turned around the bend I saw it zoom around another bend. And again I followed around bend after bend. God, this thing was fast. I began heavily panting and slowed slightly. I knew I should have tried harder in P.E. As I went around another bend, thinking I had lost it, then I stopped in my tracks. I was once again surprised my discovery. Surrounding me were hundreds of pixies. They were all whizzing around me, giggling. I watched as they seemed to be whispering. Each pixie glowed in a different colour. As a peach glowing pixie whispered with a emerald glowing pixie the emerald pixie started to laugh and spin in backwards summersaults. It found it so hysterical that it landed in a flower and pollen poofed up everywhere. It flew back sniffing. But it let out a sneeze and shot right back it the leaves of another plant. I found it cute and giggled. It's head poked back and it smiled back.

Another pixie, this one glowed violet, flew over to it and helped it out. The same pixie then glided over to my face and smiled at me.

'You must be here to keep Master company?' It said in a high-pitched voice. Master? Did they mean the dark one?

'If you mean the dark one then no. He's only helping me.' I smiled sweetly back as their glows dimmed slightly. I guess that means they were sad. 'But don't worry. I'm am staying here.'

This seemed to cheer them, because they were once again whizzing around. I suddenly felt a shiver down my back. Don't you ever feel like someone's watching you. yeah, well I'm feeling that right now. I looked behind me and I could just see a few windows on the second floor. In the shadows of one of them I swear I saw the dark one's eyes looking at me. But just as quickly as I saw them they vanished. It must have been a trick of the light. I still felt strange so I scanned the area again, but didn't see anything else.

'Don't be scared. The master usually watches new comes.' The high-pitched voice spoke again, but this time right by my ear. I whipped my head around and came nose to nose with the same pixie. No offence to it, but when it said that it didn't sooth my nerves. It just made me think the dark one was a stalker. 'Master is actually very kind. So don't think he's scary. He gave us a home here, when we had nowhere to go.'

I bit my lip and tried to keep a straight face. I found it very hard to believe that the dark one had even a heart. I wanted to voice my thoughts but found it would be rude so instead thought of the first thing that popped into my head.

'So you made this garden when you came here.' I now understood why this place was a paradise. With pixie magic it would be like this.

'No Master made this place before we came here.' It said it with a pleased face that means it couldn't be lying. My face went blank as I thought this over and my mind understood it, but it almost impossible to think about the dark one on his knees gardening. My mouth twitched and I couldn't hold it in anymore. This was too much! I burst out laughing and had to double over as all the wind was knocked out of my body. The pixie looked shocked and confused. 'Was it something I said?' It asked worriedly. That sent my into a even bigger fit of laughter.

'Now what was so funny that it made you act such like a weirdo.' A sharp voice came from behind me. I recognized that voice and it sent frozen daggers into my back. My eyes widened and I cut my laughing. This sudden change made me begin violently coughing. As I was coughing I turned around and tried to shot angry looks at the dark one. He just stood there unaffected. How annoying.

'You don't have to be so mean. Look at her now, she's choking!' The pixie said in what sounded like a pissed of voice. But it came out wrong and made it even cuter. Because it didn't sound serious I wasn't surprised when the dark one grabbed it by the wings and flicked it away.

'If she's choking, then good.' He replied in a board tone. My coughs stopped and I lunged at him. I wanted to murder him. Unfortunately just as I was about to grab him and he stepped to the side and watched me fall. But before I hit the hard ground I clutched his cloak and dragged him down with me. As I hit the ground the a pain shot through me, but I ignored it as I smirked at his reaction. Or in this case he didn't have a reaction since he came down like a sack of potatoes. But when he hit the ground I could just see his eyes go wide and he did nothing out of shock. I quickly scrambled up and pinned his hands above his head. I looked at him with fury in my eyes. I grasped the fact that I'm going to be living with him for a while so all my fear of him shattered at that moment. Plus he was beginning to piss me off.

'You are rude and an ass.' I narrowed my eyes. 'I have never met someone so impossible as you. You need to know that you can't just say that to people. You are way to cocky and arrogant. You are vain, bigheaded, conceited, patronizing, pompous, smug, stuck-up, overbearing, self-satisfied, self-centered, haughty and disdainful. So stop being a wise guy and stop think yourself as high and mighty.'

'If you've finished I would like it if you moved. Because I'm flattered but I'm just not into you.' Okay now I'm confuse. I wasn't doing anything inappropriate. But I was. As I looked down I gasped. When I had been on my rant I had pinned his body down by straddling his waist. I blushed madly and my grip on his hands loosened. I was still in shock so I didn't move. While I wasn't concentrating he slipped his hands out and sat up as best as he could. My blush still hadn't gone down as I looked into his red eyes, which were now only a centimeter away from mine. He put a finger under my chin a brought my face even close, if that was even possible. 'Oh, by the way. You know when you said something about not allowed to be rude to be people. If you mean people like you then I can.' He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, 'Because I own your soul.' His breath was hot on my neck and I shivered. Suddenly I felt his tongue lightly brush my neck and my heart leapt. I shirked and scrambled off him in a panic.

'Y-y-you pervert!' I yelled shakily. He stood up and brushed himself down.

'I think you'll find that you were the one that sat on me. It was also the easiest way to get you off.' He turned away from me as he said it. My blush went immediately down and my heart stopped pounding, as I went from being freaked out to wanting to punch his ego out. But before I could say anything he said, 'Get up. We need to talk.' He started walking in long strides back along the path to the house.

We walked along in silence. I began feeling awkward, but I'm pretty sure the dark one didn't feel a thing with his stone cold heart. I could feel the tension growing, especially when the plants to the side of us made the path grow narrower and I brushed against him. I jumped slightly and my heartbeat raced. I took in deep breaths before I tried to say anything.

'Thanks for putting me on the bed when I past out last night.' I guessed it was him who put me on it after I got here last night. I managed to say it with out it sounding strained. I killed me inside to say thank you to him but I wanted something to fill the silence. Plus he could have left me outside.

'Don't be. You were heavy.' I stopped in my tracks with an open mouth. The way he had casually said it pissed me off even more. I had tried to be nice but if this is what I get in return, I don't think so.

'Asshole.' I muttered under my breath and carried on walking.

'What was that.' He said over his shoulder. 'All I could hear was an irritating squeak.' I didn't reply and he seemed to prefer it that way. But he would wish that I had said something, because now I had time to plot a perfect way to murder him.

Maybe I should murder him in his sleep. No, that wouldn't do. I'd want to see his face when I kill him. Maybe I should shoot him. No, I don't have a gun and wouldn't know where to get one. Maybe I should rip him apart. Hell no, I hate guts and gore. Maybe I could strangle him. No, I'm not strong enough. I guess I could stab him. No, he will probable over power me. Okay so I suck at thinking of ways to kill someone. I guess I would have to put my murder plans on hold.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain go through my foot as I realize I had reached the house and had just kicked the step. I hopped on one foot and massaged my injured toes. Unfortunately I wobbled and carved in. I began falling backwards. I was prepared to feel the jolt of pain rushing through my body as I smash against the ground. But, instead I landed in a pair of muscular arms and looked up into the dark one's red eyes. Strangely his arms made me feel sheltered and secure. That was until he dropped me. The sudden shock left me in silence. I picked myself up quietly and for once didn't say something in return.

'Why so silent?' He walked around me and up to the door. 'Ever since you got here you've not stopped.' He opened the door and went through it. But before it closed he held it open. 'Ladies first.' This got me interested. Since when did he act nice.

'Since when are you a gentleman.' I cocked my eyebrow and carefully stepped through. He began to laugh his harsh laugh and I looked at him as he through his head back. I stood there confused and waited for him to finish.

'If that's one thing you'll learn about me.' He step forward and leaned down so we were centimeters away. 'It's that I'm never a gentleman.' He chuckled as a light blush grazed my cheeks.

He turned back around and carried on walking down the corridor. I stumbled after him in a daze. I surveyed my surroundings as we walked along corridor after corridor. Just like the rest of the house I had seen it was beautifully furnished. I continued to walk on in my daze. I knew I had to get a control of myself and not let him get so close again. Suddenly he stopped and I only just managed to swerve out the way. He unlocked one of the thousand doors and he strode through it. As I looked through it I was amazed. There where so many books. The shelves were floor to ceiling high and had neat rows of books. The ceiling was much higher than the one in the hallway, so I guessed this room ran into the ones upstairs. I guessed right as I stepped through the door. There was a large balcony like thing that ran around the outside of the walls. A few doors lead onto it from what I think was the upstairs hallway.

'Wow.' I ran my hand along a line of books that had beautifully decorated bindings. 'Who knew you could get such an arrange of books in one place.'

'Your not to come in here with out me.' The dark one said in a harsh voice and I shuddered at the thought of going against such a command. 'we're only in here to get some books.' At that he went behind one of the bookcases and I could hear the sound of steps on wood and a soft creek. As I peeked around I saw he was already half way up a ladder reaching for a book. I loved these kinds of ladders. You could go whizzing around on them and could get one book then shoot of to another place to get another in a matter of seconds. 'Take this.'

I looked up at him and had barely any time to react. I saw a book falling straight towards me. In the end gravity was too fast and it slammed into my stomach. Once I got my breathing back to normal I clambered up.

'Hey, you nearly killed me!' I shouted up at him but he seemed too busy trying to find another book to even look at me.

'Only, _nearly_ killed. What a shame I was trying to kill you.' He slid a book out and flicked through its pages. Satisfied with it he turned back to me. 'Incoming.' He dropped the book on me again only this time I dodged and kept my eyes on him. 'See, gave you a warning this time. Oh and by the way I wasn't aiming for your stomach last time. It just happened like that. I was aiming for your face.'

I glared so hard at him I swear my eyes were going to pop. He only chuckled and turned back around. I picked up the closest book to me a hurled it up at him. Just as it was about to reach contacted it he caught it. I was stunned. How could he catch it when he wasn't even looking? He released it and it plummeted back down to the ground.

'Show off.' I mumbled under my breath. He picked two more books and turned to look at me.

'Do you want me to drop these on you again or are you going to let me pass them to you instead?' He said with a smirk in his voice. I huffed and strolled over underneath the ladder. I carefully took one from him then the other. He pushed himself along the bookcase and came to a stop when he found the right section. I ambled over again and looked up. I did have to admit from the angle I was stood at I could see he had a nice butt. I shook my head fiercely and focused on catching the book so it wouldn't fall on my head.

* * *

After the book incident we went on to the second floor and into a bedroom that was a lot like the one I was in before. This one was black and white. The walls, carpet and ceiling were all white. But the curtains, sofas, rug, doors and bedpost were all black. The bed was another four-poster. It had a white cover with black cushions. As I looked around the room the dark one placed the books on the black coffee table and sat down on one of the sofas. I eyed him to see if he did anything suspicious, before I went and sat down on the other sofa.

'Since we'll be living together from now on you have to keep me company in any way I wish.' His eyes gleamed through the shadow of his hood in a hungry way. My eyes widened and my face went pale.

'Ewwww! I'm not doing anything perverted.' What a gross idea. Me with him. It made me gag.

'I own your soul so I can do what I want with it.' He chuckled as he saw my shocked face. Dammit he was right. I belong to him and his depraved mind now. 'But I'm not going to do anything like that with you.' I breathed a sigh of relief as my worst nightmare came to an end.

'So how are you going to make me keep you company.' I did quote marks with my fingers as I said company. I still didn't know if he would say something dirty. Then I frowned as I noticed something. 'And another thing why do you keep your cloak on when we're inside.' I reached across the table and tried to left the hood to see underneath. He just swatted my hand away.

'You don't need to see or know.' His harsh cold voice was back, so I slumped back down onto my sofa. I've not seen him with out, so I haven't had the pleasure of seeing his face yet. I've only seen his blood red eyes gleaming out from under the hood. 'You're going to keep me company so I can teach you about the plants and creatures of this world.' I cocked an eyebrow. Why the hell that?

'And this would keep you company, how?' I said sarcastically.

'No, this is great for me, because I won't get board and you'll learn which plants and creatures will harm you. Which plants can heal you. And which creatures will help you. So you'll be able to take care of yourself.' He picked up a book and flicked through the pages. 'That also means I won't have to baby sit you all day.'

He found the right page and placed the book on the table between us, and past it across to me, before I could find a good reply. I looked down at the open page. It had the word fairies written in posh swirly writing and a picture of a common fairy. The book looked old, because the pages were crinkled and yellow with age.

'Fairies? Are you kidding me? How lame.' I said in a board tone. 'Don't get me wrong I love fairies. When I was a kid!' I then said in a high-pitched voice, pretending to sound like a fairy, 'They fly around all day, bringing joy to our world. But you must keep your eyes open because they don't like to be seen.' I then went back to my normal voice. 'Is that how it's going to be. Because I think it will be a bit boring.'

'Don't do that again. You looked like a total retard.' I crossed my arms and sulked. But didn't say anything. 'There are different kinds of fairy species. Some are good others are bad.'

'Let me guess. Those pixies I met in the garden were fairies.' I was getting board now of being treated like a five year old.

'Don't get mixed up between pixies and silkies. You saw some silkies.' He turned the page and pointed to two different pictures. 'Pixies hate it when you get confused. And trust me you don't want to be on their bad side.'

'Aren't silkies mythical creatures from the sea?' I was confused. All the silkies I had heard of were from Irish folk laws. Silkies looked like seals and shed their sealskins to look like humans when they come onto land. Then humans took their skin and hide or burn it so they can't return to sea.

'From your world, yes. But in our world they are tiny creatures with wings on their backs.' He pointed to the top picture, which said silkie in swirly writing next to it. 'Both pixies and silkies have wings. However silkie wings are bigger and more like a butterfly. They are covered in in beautiful designs.'

'Who know you could say the word beautiful.' I said sarcastically as I looked at the image of the silkie. He carried on as if I said nothing, but with a bit more of a cold edge to it.

'Pixies have much smaller wings. If you get the two confused you will have the pixies making your life a living hell. They will make you a target for their pranks. So don't get on their bad side. Pixies love to mess around and play a trick on everyone now and again, but they're not harmful. You can trust them most of the time, however don't tell them any secrets, because they're not known to keep them.'

The way he said it made me feel tiny. As if I was a five year old and was just told I wasn't allowed to keep taking candy with out asking, otherwise Santa would put me on the naughty list. And back then when I was five that was the worst thing that could happen to me. So I think I will obey for now.

'That's just a little warning. But the actual lessons start tomorrow. You'll come here every evening so I can teach you all you need to know.' I stood up and wondered over to the door. I guess this would be better than sitting alone and dying of boredom. But he didn't have to treat me like a child. 'Make sure you don't get killed by then.' He said and chuckled to himself as I tried to push the flames of anger down, and only imagined punching his face in, instead of doing it in real life. 'Oh and close the door on your way out.'

I opened the door and did what he told me to do. I closed the door. Well more like slammed it as hard as I could. I clenched my fists and walked down the corridor. I took about five steps then stopped. Realization hit me. I quickly retraced my steps back to the door and opened it a crack. I hung my head in shame and opened my mouth to say something.

'Go left to the end of the corridor. Take a right then the second left. It's the sixth door on the left.' He said from somewhere in the room. I closed the door more gently this time. But as soon as it was closed I started to stamp my feet in anger. How do he know I was going to ask directions back to my room. He could have at least let me ask. But no. He had to rub it in my face and make my pride drop right to the bottom. I took the directions he told me in disgrace. And found the bedroom I was in before. As I looked at the time I saw that it was almost eight o'clock. Wow the time sure did fly. But I thought that was only when you were having fun. Not when you were being tortured.

I gazed out the window and saw the sun setting over the forest. It was a beautiful sight. Images of when Mum, Dad, Baby Sonic and me would watch it setting on the cliff flashed through my mind. And then when the stars would came out Dad and me would lie on our backs and he would teach me all about the constellations. I still remember his voice saying;

'There are millions of stars, Lilac. And all the twelve zodiacs have constellations too. When Mummy and Daddy aren't here anymore we will go and join them. And watch you and Sonic forever.'

At the time I was fascinated by what he said. And I didn't really know what he meant when he said Mum and him would be gone. The accident was a month later. After it I would always look up at the twelve zodiac constellations and try to find them. As the sun went fully down I wondered if I would see them tonight. Nothing. I guess the idea was to fill my head with fantasies. I had forgotten about the words Dad had said tome. And that sounded like I had forgotten Mum and Dad. It was too painful to think about so I strode across the room and snapped the curtains closed.

I then noticed a small leather book on the coffee table. I edged my way over to it. It had gold lettering on it saying Myths and Legends. I did have to say I always loved reading myths. There was something about them that got me hooked. I wonder if that's why I agreed to learning about the plants and creatures of this world. Deep down I was curious and had the same feeling as when I read myths and legends. I carefully picked up the book and turned it over. After all that had happened today I wasn't taking any chances. The pixies could have over heard me say that the silkies were pixies. So they might try and prank me. However this book seemed normal. It was attractively decorated with gold swirls. I turned the book back round and opened it. As I did a small piece of paper fell out. I caught it and realized it was a note. It read;

_Dear Lilac,_

_I hear you are going to be staying here. So I thought you would like something to read. I really enjoyed this book so I hope you do to. If you need anything else just ask me._

_Love_

_Dewdrop x_

Who was she? I slipped the note back in then turned to the first page. As I started to read the first story I became absorbed into the world of Greek and Roman mythology. When I was younger I read them and they took me away to another world were I didn't have to cry over Mum and Dad. And as I read I remembered all the stories of gods, heroes and adventures. However there were some myths from Ancient Egypt that I had never heard of. And I began to fall in love with all their gods and goddess as well. There was something about the myths that made me think our world might be filled with things like them, and I could go on adventures too.

I sat there reading the book until I could feel my eyes begin to droop. They felt heavy and my vision became blurred. My head began to fall and my world went black as I dropped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

As my head cleared and my mind became conscious I kept my eyes closed. I knew I could open my eyes and get up however I felt too warm and cozy to get up just yet. I sighed and snuggled down even further. I loved it when you could do this. When it was slightly chilly outside and you can stay there for as long as you wanted in the warmth. I then scrunched up my eyes has I heard someone call out my name. Now that's annoying. When you just feel so blissful and someone comes along and starts trying to get you up. I rolled over and swatted the person's hand away. I heard faint mumbles but nuzzled back down when I didn't hear any more complaints.

Suddenly ice cold water was thrown over me and my eyes snapped open. I screamed from the shock and sheer coldness of the water. As I sat up and water dripped from my hair I looked around the room with a murderous intent. I looked down and noticed someone had put a blanket on me. I guessed it was the same person who tried to wake me up. Which reminded me were the hell were they.

'Oh, good you're awake.' A soft voice spoke from behind me. I twisted my back around and looked over the back of the sofa at them. My eyes widened as a pixie looked back. This time I knew it was a pixie not a silkie. But still it was beautiful. Her hair was jet black and cascaded down her back in waves. It framed her pale face, which looked silky-smooth and flawless. A light blue dress was wrapped around her small frame. Small dark blue wings fluttered quickly on her back as she hovered in mid air. I then noticed she was carrying a vase, which would have had flowers in but now the water was all gone. My eyes narrowed and I tried to stand up. Pain shot through my back I hunched over. I guess I slept in an awkward position last night. The pain faded and I slowly straightened.

'Why did you have to wake me up?' I said in a whiny voice as I pivoted around to face the pixie. By now she had placed the vase back. She smiled sweetly at me and fluttered over to the bed.

'Sorry but you were so peaceful and wouldn't wake up.' She said in a smooth voice. It went around to the other side of the bed. There it began to pull a silver serving trolley from behind the bed. 'Your breakfast.'

'Is it really for me?' I asked shocked. My mouth watered as the pixie nodded. I let my eyes wonder over all the delights on the trolley. There were sweet pancakes oozing with maple syrup; juicy fruits; creamy yoghurts and crunchy toast. The smell of rich coffee also made my stomach rumble. I blushed lightly as I realized I hadn't had anything to eat since the wedding, which was two days ago. I don't know how I had lasted until now. The pixie giggled as I took a bite of toast. It was warm and the jam was sugary and melted in my mouth. Heavenly. I was too hungry to worry my manners so I ended up asking with my mouth full, 'Who are you by the way?'

'Oh, my name's Dewdrop.' She bowed its head in respect. I swallowed the food in my mouth as I found its name sounded familiar to me. I looked down at the book I was reading last night and realization hit me.

'So you we're the one who gave me the book.' I looked back at Dewdrop. She smiled.

'Yes, I thought you would get bored.' She said as she poured me a cup of coffee. We sat in silence as I eat more. Even though I was really hungry I didn't eat everything in the end. I breathed in the rich aroma of my coffee to help my brain wake up even more.

'Why don't I show you around?' I looked up at Dewdrop and nodded. I really wanted to see the rest of this place. I loved what I've seen so far but I wanted to see more. It will also help me get a map of this place. Then I won't have to ask that asshole for directions again. An image of the dark one popped into my mind and I scrunched my face up in annoyance.

* * *

As Dewdrop showed me down corridor after corridor I started to get a lay out of the mansion. She was a really useful guide and I found her quite nice to talk to. Although she could easily snap. I had watched as she chased a couple of younger pixies down the corridor for drawing moustaches on the portraits. The corridors were actually quite easy to understand on the first and second floor. They went in a crisscross pattern. However once we went to the third floor my head started to hurt as I tried to keep up. It was like one big confusing maze. Like the ones were if you take a wrong turn so you backtrack exactly the same way but still don't come to the place you were just in. Although I was still amazed as to how astonishing this place was. There were so many rooms! I found I could barely count the number of rooms but from what I could there were 5 kitchens, one for breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert and snacks. 6 lounges; 4 dinning rooms; 3 games rooms and quite few others that had no point to them. There were also tons of bedrooms!

* * *

I sat in my room reading another myth and waited until I thought it was an appropriate time to go to the dark one. I could only just focus on the book because I forced myself to otherwise my mind would drift of to imagine the next two hours stuck in the same room as that unbearable freak. I began to shake in anger at the thought of him. I ground my teeth and through the book across the room, hoping to let some anger out. It didn't help. I didn't even know why I hated him so much. I guess it's because whatever comes out of his mouth always has to be a direct insult or hinting an insult. He really did bring the hot head out of me. I took a deep breath and sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

Slowly I stood up and walked across the room to pick up the book I had thrown across the room. The book had landed so the front page was open. I frowned as I got a closer look. At the top corner of the inside cover a flap of paper had come away. As I picked at it a ripping sound was heard and I pulled the rest of the paper off. My eyes narrowed in curiosity. Someone had stuck a piece of paper over the inside of the front cover and once I read what was written there I was even more confused. It read;

_Dear Maria,_

_Happy birthday. I love you_

_S_

I wonder who _S _and Maria are. I guess they were lovers but why was it here? I closed the book and looked at the clock. I groaned loudly as I realized I had to go now. I placed the book on the coffee table and left.

When I was on my tour with Dewdrop I had made sure I remembered were the dark one's room was. Carefully I made my way there. I gently knocked on the door and heard a muffled noise from behind it. I took it for a yes and entered.

'I see you found the room okay.' The dark one acknowledged. I couldn't help but turn the corners of my lips up slightly. Even without any emotion behind it, it was better than being insulted. That is until he said, 'It seems you're not so useless after all.'

My mouth gapped open as I watched him open a book. He looked back up at me and gestured towards the sofa. He expected me to sit down with out an apology! I closed my mouth and crossed my arms.

'You want an apology?' He asked in a board tone. I glared at him and stayed were I was. 'You're never going to get one so stop wasting you're time.'

I narrowed my eyes at him but stomped over with my fists clenched and sat down. That jerk.

'Good. Are you sitting comfortably?' He chuckled sarcastically. I shot him a death glare, before I turned my attention to the book.

I knew this was going to be along night.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think? Do you know who _S_ is and were Maria comes in? What do you think will happen next?**

**Until next week!**


	4. Lessons from you

**Hey, it's me again! This one is a bit more different. You'll learn a bit more about their personalities. And hopefully see the two connecting a bit more.**

**And this is a bit of advise to werewolf lover99. I'm not an except and please don't stop reading this story when I tell you my advise. Why don't you make your own account and write your own stories about the characters you've written in the review. I'm sure they will be interesting. **

**WARNING READ!  
****All the plants you are about to read aren't from my own imagination, sadly. Although I did use my imagination to find them. They are from 'the ascension solution', 'dune universe', 'mark of the vampire', witchcraft universe', chowder', 'harry potter', 'J.R.R. guide to lkien's middle earth' and 'earth sea'.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter four – Lessons from you

It has been a month now and I've had lessons most nights. At first they were torturous and I had to use all my might not to punch him in the face. However once I got in the habit of going I began to get use to his attitude and I found the lessons interesting. I learned that there were many different plants and creatures in this world and I liked learning about them. This night the dark one decided to spring a pop quiz on me. He said it was going to be on the plants I've learned. It didn't matter what topic I always hated pop quizzes. The teachers in school would always give them and tried to make them seem enjoyable to do. But really they just made everyone hate them.

'What does Bat-thorn look like and do?' The dark one asked in an almost jeering tone. What did he think I would get it wrong?

'Looks like wolfsbane but offers protection against vampires.' I replied in a calm voice. That was an easy one. And don't get me wrong I thought it was strange that a plant could protect you from something that doesn't exist. But apparently vampires do. After all the things I've seen so far I wasn't going to disagree.

'What's the plant that has oblong leaves, which green and white stripes?' He growled.

'Akarso.' Again another easy one.

'What's elanor?'

'A small star shaped plant and its name means sun-star.'

'A tree with long hanging clusters of yellow flowers. What is it?'

'Laurinque.'

'Name a plant that will eat you.'

'Assassin vine. It will strangle anyone walking under.'

'What is a hazia?

'A plant that is an addictive drug and can become a poison.'

'Name all the plants that you know will help heal you.'

'Kingsfoil, moly, athelas and paramal are herbs. Moly has black roots and white blossoms. Corly is used to treat fevers with its roots. Perriot is a plant whose leaves are used to stop bleeding. White hallows also have healing properties. It is a white flowering herb that grows in the river meadows and marshes.'

'Finally, How do you spell the plant which has dark green leaves with a central black flower that emits a strong smell of rotting flesh?'

My eyes went wide as I searched through my mind for the answer. I knew what the plant was called but I had no idea how to spell it. The answer didn't come so I did what anyone else would do on a pop quiz. Guess.

'Uh-um, well. I think it's aichmia asseniony.' I stumbled. I winced as I heard the dark one chuckle slightly.

'Wrong. It's aechmea asenionii.' He said in voice that sounded like it was mocking me. Even though I had got it wrong he could have said it in a nicer way. I tried to voice my objections but he beat me to it. 'I guess this means you need more lessons.'

'Don't tell me you love me that much, that you would make up an excuse like that jus to be with me.' I rolled my eyes as I said it sarcastically.

I couldn't help but smirk as he spluttered into a chocking fit. He coughed quickly and recovered his cool calm composure. It was so worth getting the answer wrong so I could she him react to something in such a way.

After a few minutes we did say anything else so I stood up. I had been stuck in this room with him for longer than usual so by now my limbs had gone numb. I stretch my arms and headed for the door. Before I opened it I looked back.

'Who's Maria?' As soon as the words left my lips the dark one tensed up.

'How do you know that name?!' He half shout and half demanded sharply.

'It was written on the inside of a book I was reading.' I said calmly. I don't know what he's getting worked up about. I watched as I saw him stand suddenly and stride over to the window.

'Leave.' That one word was full of venomous bite, and sent shivers down my back. I backed out of the room and closed the door. I walked slowly down the corridor pondering over what had got himself so worked up. Before I turned the corner I heard someone smash a vase against the wall. It sounded expensive.

* * *

Something had happened, I knew it had. After that lesson I did not see the dark one for two weeks. Dewdrop always kept me away with some excuse. She said it wasn't important and that the dark one was just really busy. What a load of crap. Whatever had happened was because I had said 'Maria.'

'I'm sorry what did you say?' Came Dewdrops voice from across the room. I blinked then realised I had just said said Maria's name out loud.

'Who is she?' I asked. Maybe I could get something out of Dewdrop that the dark one wouldn't tell me. She could only look down at the floor in a sad way as if recalling memories that weren't too happy. '_Please_.'

The plead in my voice must have made Dewdrop feel different, because she exhaled and began to tell me.

'Maria had asked master for help, just like you. She loved being here and was very kind. She was so beautiful and had these eyes that were really honest. She would treat us all the same and didn't scream when she first saw us. At the time master would ignore anyone who came but she changed him. Slowly, she used her gentleness and delightful smile to win him over. She became a soft spot for him. However the more time they spent together the more she feel in love with him.' I looked at her to continue but Dewdrop just shock her head. I guess she meant a lot to them all. But where was she?

* * *

After that I wanted to know more. And it wasn't until a week later that I was allowed to do my classes again. At first it was really awkward. We sat in silence and he gave only the occasional nod or instruction. I had never heard such a plain dull voice in my life. Whatever Maria was to him it was special.

'_Soooo._ Are you going to help me or sit around moping for the rest of your life?' I asked trying to lift the mood slightly. It did get the dark one's attention however he did not reply, until a few moments later.

'You're really annoying, you know that.' I didn't know if he was being serious or joking. Although I did hear a bit of his old self back. That was good.

'What's the point in you agreeing to help us _mortals_ if we're only annoying to you?' I said jokily. I really needed to keep the conversation going.

'Don't get it wrong. I killed basically all the people who signed the contract.' He chuckled to himself. I couldn't help but gulp at the thought.

'Why would you do that?' My eyes were now wide and he chuckled even harder.

'Because my life force comes from the souls of mortals.' His blood red eyes glared through the shadow of his hood in an intense stare. 'I need you to survive.' I nodded in understanding but the something clicked in my head.

'You said basically _all. _Does that mean you didn't take some of the souls?' I smirked as looked at him. 'I bet you didn't harm any of the girls. Pervert.'

'I'm nearly three-hundred years old, what would I want with them?' His normal voice was back. It was still just as irritating, and pissed me off again. However I did miss it.

'So you're not just a pervert. But a pedophile as well.' I crossed my arms and added in a sarcastic way, 'You prey on young girls, when they last expect it. I'm ashamed of you.' We both looked at each other and he started to chuckle under his breath.

'So that means you're a victim of my _inappropriate mind _too.' I glared hard at him but he only laughed at me harder. I would never let him do anything to me. But I still smiled anyway. The atmosphere was more relaxed and I knew it was a perfect time to try and ask. Slowly, I reached across the coffee table and took his limp hand that was resting on it. His laughter stopped short and he looked down at our hands. My heart thumped in my chest. Maybe out of fear that he'll do something. Or maybe something else.

'Please tell me who is Maria.' My voice was soft as I said it quietly. His hand tensed up but I squeezed it to show I was here and he could tell me. 'I already know she signed the contract. I also know you had a soft spot for her.'

'Who told you?' His voice was low and forbidding, but I stayed firm. I didn't won't Dewdrop to get in trouble. If he was going to keep secrets then so was I. '_Who_ told you?' This time with a bit more harshness. I shock my head.

'Who was she?' Again I said urging him to tell me, softly. He sighed and leaned back against the sofa. His hand slipped out of mine and an emptiness was left. He looked up at the ceiling as if wondering to tell me or not. When I thought he would never say anything he look back at me.

'She was the first person to consider me a friend. She was fearless when she saw me and treated me as she would anyone else. Everyone before her had either stared at me as if I was a freak or coward in fear. She always wanted to know how I was before even thinking about herself. She didn't hold any grudges against me for taking her away from earth.' He said in a strange voice that I had never heard him use. It was as if he was think of the lose of someone special, but smiling at the same time.

'What happened to her?' I asked slowly. Trying not to push him too much. I got some information out of him and I wanted some more, but I didn't want to break this moment. At this the dark one hunched over and he said so calmly but quietly that I could barely hear it. But once I caught the two words he said my eyes went wide and I understood where she was.

'She died.'

* * *

**So want to find out what happens next? Well you'll just have to wait until I upload the next chapter.**

**In the mean time tell me what you think of this chapter. R&R!**

**I hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


	5. Chose: Maria or Lilac

**Hey so the next chapter is here. In the last one you found out who Maria was. If you didn't read it go back, and stop skipping!** **I decided to put this chapter up a few days early because I've been having a bit of trouble login on. I don't know if any of you guys had the same problem but a few of my other friends have also had trouble. So I don't know when I'll be able to get on next so I uploaded this chapter on now when I could get on.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Maria or Lilac: choose

I sat there in complete silence unable to find the words. The way the dark one had said it made it seem like his heart had been ripped out. I then realized he had feelings for Maria. And when that became clear my heart dropped and I found it hard to breath. Why was I acting this way? I also realized that he must have been _s_ on the note inside the book.

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise.' I spoke quietly and barely got my words out. 'What happened to her?'

'She became ill. No matter what I did she didn't heal.' His voice was strained and I knew he must be shattered inside. I couldn't reach out to him. I didn't know Maria so I didn't know the lose of losing her. 'Who was it?' He asked. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. 'Who did you lose?'

'How do you know I've lost someone?' I asked in a slightly shakier voice than I hoped for.

'You have the same look as me.' His blood red eyes looked directly into mine and I could see for the first time he was hurt. I sighed and looked down at my hands. They fumbled with the edge of my top as I tried to get the words out.

'It was my parents.' I whispered. 'They died in a plane crash. Their plane was hijacked; luckily they got the terrorists off. But it was too late and they started to run out of fuel. So the rescue agents ditched the plane and told it to crash land in the sea. The pilot did.' I gulped and looked up at the dark one, but by now all I could see was a blur from the tears in my eyes. I managed to stutter the last bit out. 'T-t-there w-were no survives.'

I couldn't hold it in any more. For the first time in years I cried. All the sadness built up over the years came out at once. My heart ached to see mum and dad again. Carefully someone sat down next to me and slowly put their arm around my shoulders. I didn't care that I couldn't see their face. Their arm was warm and it comforted me. It felt oddly familiar.

* * *

I woke up on my bed. My face felt sticky from were I had been crying and my head hurt. I guess I ended up crying myself to sleep. The conversation I had had with the dark one flashed through my mind. Surprisingly letting my tears out and telling someone about mum and dad soothed me. I looked to my side and onto the bed side table. There lay the only possession that I had brought with me. My phone. I reached across to it and opened it up. I began clicking away until I got to my inbox messages. I went to one of the earliest ones and stared at it for awhile. Written there was _I love you_. It was any simple message. But it was the last I heard from my mum and dad before their plane went down. To me it was more precious than any other item I owned. I held my phone to my chest and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next time I awoke it was sun rise. I sat up and rubbed my face to try and get the sleep out of my eyes. I felt grimy for sleeping in my clothes so I slipped off the bed and padded over to the bathroom. As I slid into the bath all my muscles relaxed and I let out a big sigh. The water was warm and its scent was of apples and green tea. I slowly began humming a tune and closed my eyes.

I didn't want to get out but I really didn't want to become like a prune. I climbed out and wrapped a white wooly towel around my body, before I opened the door. When I opened it I blinked as the dark one stared right back. We stood staring at each other for a few seconds. Then my face started to go scarlet red. He was in my room and I was in a towel. I didn't like this match. Not one bit. I screamed and slammed the bathroom door in his face. I heard a muffled sound and a thump. I peeked out; only opening the door a crack and making sure my head was the only thing able to be seen. I gazed down at the floor. The dark one was laying on his back, glaring at me. I laughed awkwardly, but didn't move.

'Aren't you going to apologies.' He wondered and I could clearly hear the scowl in his voice.

'It's your own fault.' I simple replied.

'How? You were the one who just slammed a door in my face.' He gracefully picked himself up.

'You were the one who came in here uninvited.'

'It's my house.' He crossed his arms. 'I don't have to ask.'

I stared daggers at him and stuck out my tongue. It was immature. But I had no come back to what he said.

'I need to get changed so leave.' He didn't move. I rolled my eyes and strained out, '_please.'_

Instead of walking out the room he strode over to the wardrobe. As he went inside I lost sight of him. I heard the hangers moving then one coming off the rail. He stepped back out and walked over to the bathroom again. He held out a piece of clothing and my eyes went wide. It was a dress!

'I'm not going to wear _that_.' I said spitefully. He only pushed the dress through the gap in the door. I had know choice but to take it. I bet he had a huge smirk on under his hood. 'I need my underwear too. Oh no wait, you're the one that owns everything in this house, so that means it's _your _underwear.'

I tried to make it sound funny but I didn't get any reaction. Instead he went back into the wardrobe and brought back some underwear. He didn't even seem embarrassed that he had gone rummaging through a female's underwear. I closed the door and waited until I heard his footsteps. I didn't hear anything and I scrunched my hand up into a fist. He probably wanted to make sure I defiantly would wear the dress instead of going and changing it the moment he left. I sighed reluctantly and slipped on the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and turned from side to side. It was a simple pure white sundress. It went down to my knees with a halter neck and a low back. I did have to admit it wasn't _too _bad. And it was better than wearing towel.

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked around. I saw the dark one by the coffee table. He was looking at the book I had been reading awhile go. I then noticed he was looking at the inside cover. He traced his fingers over the writing and stared at it longingly. Something twanged in me at that moment but I ignored it and pushed it down. I glided over to him and coughed behind him. He span around sharply and snapped the book shut. As he looked at me his blood red eyes went wide for a moment before looking up and down my body. A light blush grazed my cheeks. I started to spin around on the spot and the skirt of the dress lifted slightly.

'Like what you see?' I asked in an almost sarcastic way. He only nodded once. I felt slightly disappointed that he only nodded instead of complimenting me. 'So what are we doing today?'

'That's a secret.' He smirked and held out his hand. Now this was Déjà vu. I carefully took it and in a blink of an eye we were surrounded by darkness. I squeezed my eyes shut to try a stop the dizziness. A moment later I felt a cool breeze on my skin. I gradually opened my eyes and I looked around. We were standing at the bottom of a hill. All around us was green grass and to the right of us was the edge of a forest. As I glanced around I felt a little pull on my hand. I flicked my gaze back to the dark one and noticed he still hadn't let go of my hand. He wasn't facing me, but instead looked up the hill. He gently pulled me behind him as he made his way up in long strides. I followed in a daze as my hand clutched his back.

When we reached the top of the hill it started to get a bit windier. My hair whipped around and my dress flew up all of a sudden. I yelped and held it down. I glared at the dark one as he chuckled. I then turned my attention to the other side of the hill and gasped.

'Wow. It's so stunning!' I said in astonishment. We were looking over a field of flowers. These ones weren't like the ones in the garden. These were the kind the grew into charming flowers all on their own. Without magic.

'Like it?' I nodded enthusiastically. His then looked at me in a strange way; as if he was looking right through me. 'It was Maria's favourite place.'

The dark one studied the field as if remembering a time from the past. When he mentioned Maria my heart ripped slightly and I felt sadness surge through me. I dug my nails into the palms of my hands, until I felt them nearly bleed. However, this pain was nothing compared to the pain I felt of imagining the two together. My eyes went wide and I unclenched my fist rapidly. Why did I feel this way? I closed my eyes and breathed in the sweet aroma of the flowers. I opened them again and smiled. Suddenly, I began running down the hill and as I reached the bottom I collapsed onto my back. It felt nice to just fool around.

'Well, you're acting like a mad man again.' The teasing voice came from above me and a shadow fell over my face. As I opened my eyes blood red ones stared back. Instead of arguing I smiled. His insults didn't have the same effect as they use to.

'No. _You_ just don't know when to have fun.' I giggled and swung my leg out. I kicked the backs of his knees and they buckled. He fell down onto the ground next to me with a thud. 'That wasn't the most graceful thing I've ever seen.'

'It's a horse.' He said out of the blue.

'A what?'

'The cloud looks like a horse.' He pointed above us and I looked. I tilted my head. In a strange squashed way it did resemble a horse.

'No, it's defiantly a bunny.' I disagreed. You could even see it's ears.

'Are you blind? It's a horse.' He conflicted her with his calm voice.

'Still a bunny.'

'Horse.'

'Bunny.'

'Horse.'

'_Bunny!_'

'You're such a child.' He smirked and sat up. Carefully, he stood up and brushed the dirt from his jeans. Surprisingly, he then held out his hand to me. I looked at it suspiciously. I sighed deeply and took it. I thought he would simple tug me up, roughly, but instead he pulled me up gently, without any force.

Once I was standing he bent down and picked up a white flower. He then looked at me with his blood red eyes and I could see something in them that I could not recognise. Without any sudden movements he lifted the flower to the side of my face. He pushed back part of my hair and slotted the flower behind my ear. Through out the whole action I stiffened and didn't move an inch. I only shivered as he brushed his fingers against my cheek when he brought his hand back down to his side. His lips murmured a single sound and it was so soft I could barely hear. But I now understood what the look in his eyes was. It was love. The dark one didn't see me. He saw _her._ He had murmured _her _name. He was leaning forwards to kiss _her. _It had never been _me._

My heart lurched in my chest. Never in my life had I been so jealous. The dark one was leaning in to kiss me but it was Maria he was thinking about. My heart turned from being ripped to a gaping hole as I realized my feelings. I loved the dark one. Just as our lips were about to brush I turned my head and side step around him. I breathed in sharply, then let it all out; trying to calm down. In the end I forced my shoulders to relax. I spun around and did my best to smile. I had no idea what to say, however as I saw his eyes look hurt something snapped in me. _He_ was hurt! _I_ was the one who was just a replacement for Maria! Maria, the girl he would never have again.

I narrowed my eyes and began to open my mouth to say something harsh. But his look changed. For a split second he looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. Not Maria. And hope shot through me. Still I knew I would be nothing more than the girl next door.

'Take me back.' I whispered. I hung my head and started to walk back up the hill. The look in his eyes gone, and his emotionless mask placed back on. 'I don't want to be here anymore.'

The teasing atmosphere was ruined a long time ago.

* * *

We were silent as we sat doing another lesson. I couldn't help but fidget at the thought of being sat so close to him. My new found feelings made me blush when I looked at him. I had avoided specking with him as much as possible.

'What's got you so worked up?' He suddenly asked. I glanced up but quickly flicked my eyes back down.

'Nothing.' I said blankly. I couldn't look him in the eye. Or I would remember that to him I was only another person who signed the contract.

There was a light knock on the door and Dewdrop entered. I was glad she choose that moment. I didn't want to speak with the dark one yet. She pushed the serving trolley in as well. On it were two steaming cups of hot chocolate. Even from were I was sat I could still smell the sweet aroma of them. It was comforting and took my mind off the dark one. Dewdrop passed me a cup and smiled mischievously. I swear I saw a glint in her eye as I took a slip. She then handed one to the dark one too. He hesitated but took it anyway. Again I swear I saw another glint as he took a gulp. The hot chocolate was just as nice as it smelt. I then frowned. Something was unusual about the it. I couldn't put my finger on it and soon pushed it from my mind.

As our lesson droned on my mind began to wonder. And I started to feel light headed. My vision blurred for a few minutes then cleared. I felt strange and my heart was beating faster. All I could think of was the dark one's blood red eyes and the way he acted to me in the field. Even if he imagined I was Maria I still loved the feel of his fingers running down my cheek. The way he had leaned in to kiss me. The way he had put the white flower in my hair. I lifted my hand up to the flower, which was still carefully tucked behind my ear. A light blush stained my cheeks.

I looked up at the dark one and a sudden thought came into my head. I wondered what he looked like under his hood. I mean what does his face look like. I don't know why I thought of this. But I had the desire to know. I leaned forward to try and see. I leaned across the coffee table that separated the both of us. If I could only tilt my head and lean forward a bit more then I might catch a glimpse. Suddenly the dark one looked up and our eyes met. Electricity shot through my body and I froze. I stared into his blood red eyes and my eyes widened. I saw the dark one looking into my eyes deeply. Just like he had in the field. Only this time he wasn't looking at Maria, he was looking at me.

Suddenly I felt something soft on my lips. The dark one had closed the gap between our lips and gently kissed me. I went ridged but soon relaxed and kissed him back. It was sweet and my heart fluttered. Too soon we had to part for air. However, the dark one quickly put his hand behind my head and slammed his lips back onto mine. This time it was fiery and more passionate. Our lips moulded together and my body began to move on its own. I had know idea what I was doing but I felt so different. So excited. Slowly, we stood up and made our way around the coffee table, all while we were still embracing. Until I was able to put my arms around his neck. Even if I was standing on tip toe the dark one still had to lean down slightly. Why did he have to be so tall? But I didn't care I was too busy. Sparks shot through me and his secure arm wrapped around my waist was pulling me closer. While his other hand cradled the back on my head. Suddenly, but carefully, he lowered me onto the bed. He slowly began to undo the back of my dress and I didn't stop him. I didn't want to. I then slipped a hand under his hood and ran a hand through his hair. I felt his hood fall off and I pulled back. I looked up at him but all I could see where a pair of blood red eyes looking back, hungrily. I craned my neck up to connect our lips again.

* * *

**So a big change there. Tell me what you think. Until next week!**


End file.
